Episode 24
''**Told from the Point of View of Peeta Mellark** I watch as Katniss gets ready, she woke up a little late, I don't mind the wait, I don't like the Capitol. But its not like I have a choice, they threatened to kill the kids and Katniss if I didn't. I already watched the boy from 12 died in the bloodbath, where I should have died. I watch as the girl runs off as she is chased by Careers, they get killed next by a land mine. The girl is also killed in that match, our job was done, we could only watch as a new victor is named. The girl from District 3 uses the land mines to her advantage but sadly she is taken out by her own harvested weapon, the girl from District 2 who was not in the Career pack ends up winning by being the only one to survive the mines. She is airlifted away and that's that. That night on the train ride Katniss and I sit together and talk, Valerian is in her room and Haymitch is in the bar cart. I have a pit in my stomach as we exit the train. We go home where I settle in with Katniss. I excuse myself and I go downstairs, Taylor Finnick has his pack over his shoulder, he smiles at me and says he is staying the night at Valerian's. I nod and he leaves. I go back upstairs where I see Katniss curled up in a ball, I turn her toward me and I put my arms around her, she smiles and we fall asleep. **Told from the Point of View of Caleb Mellark** I wake with a headache, I've been thinking about my girlfriend in District 5, we have been talking, she blames herself for her sisters' death. I assure her that, that isn't true, she just sobs into the phone. I comfort her and about an hour of talking we hang up. I miss her and I feel awful that I can't be there for her. I tuck in my shirt, a year has passed and again we have to go to a reaping. I sigh and get the twins, they aren't old enough they are only 7. They wait for us walking the live broadcast on TV. I give them hugs as we go to the People's Square, they draw the boys first, they draw a boy I don't know, then they draw the girls, I expell a sigh as they draw a girl that I don't know either. My parents, Haymitch and Valerian leave with them, I hold up the 12 peace sign as the train shoots off down the track. That night the twins and settle down on the couch to watch the interviews and chariot rides, 12 is wearing white uniforms, for peacekeepers, but they have 12's symbol and sparks come from there shoulders and from there shoes, Soko did good. The interviews are good, the boy plays it cool but not cocky, the girl doesn't really play anything, she is just polite and she smiles a lot. Over the next week we watch the scores, the boy gets a 9 and the girl gets a 7, not bad, tomorrow the Games start. I sigh and click off the TV, I take the girls upstairs and put them to bed, Aaron, Prim, and Taylor are already in bed. The twin wake up screaming in the early morning hours, I take them downstairs where they sleep in the crook on my arms until about 8. I wake them and we eat some leftover beef and greens. We watch the opening ceremonies, they are decent, the horn blows and the Games began. I am disappointed to see that we loose both of our tributes to the bloodbath at the Cornacopia. We watch as 12 other tributes go down making for 14 tributes left. **** **Told from the Point of View of Ash Saturn**'' I have a sword and the coil of wire I was able to sneak from my district. The plans for what I call the 'Brilliant' are almost done. My dad took the meds that will last about a week but if I don't go back I know he will stop taking the meds. For right now I have to consentrate on staying alive, he has to be watching. I silently slip up onto a tree branch as I hook the wire to a the tree top. I run it through the underbrush and go across the trees and I climb another tree and I do the same thing. Using my sword I catch the sunlight and I connect the sunlights beam to the wire, it lights up and just then the cannon fires 11 times. The bodies are collected, I hear the 2 tributes head toward the Cornacopia. I collect my wire and run down there, I connect the wire so it stretches around the Cornacopia, I reach for my sword but I am stopped by the boy from 9. I kicks the sword away from my reach, I scream out as he steps on my arm. I wriggle free and stand up I get kicked in the face, I wince, I grab for the sword, I light the wire and 2 cannon blasts fire. I fall to the ground as the currents of electricity shock through me. A hoverplane comes and picks me up, I am whizzed away to some hospital where I wake 3 days later with my head spinning. I am whisked away to have my hair and makeup done, I go through my interview with my head still realing. I go home for a day where I am kept under watch, my victory tour starts then, I go, visiting all the districts. After the 2 week tour I am allowed to go home, I dismiss all the maids of there duties and I walk down into the celar where I take to work making a series of tunnels that connect to the underground bunker under my dad's old house, now only a broken down warehouse sits on top. When I make it I am exhausted but happy. I give my dad a hug and after some time spent talking he takes his meds and I go to shower. After that I don't get to relax much, we continue to work on 'Brilliant' through the early morning hours. Just as dawn breaks I fall asleep on the couch in the living room, my dad continues to work. I dream of my past for the first time in years. Read More: Episode 25